ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Bendy and the Ink Machine (Tim Burton film)
Bendy and the Ink Machine is a upcoming 2024 live-action/animated horror-drama film directed by Henry Selick. The movie was based on the puzzle-horror game by TheMeatly Games. Premise Plot In 1966, a retired animator named Henry Stein returns to his old animation studio after receiving an invite from his friend Joey Drew, who has something he wants to show him. In the workshop, Henry finds the place in a state of disarray, with several Bendy cutouts left around the area. He soon finds the studio loading dock, where he raises the Ink Machine from a lift shaft. He had never seen the enigmatic machine before, and decided to turn it on. Through an audio log left by janitor Wally Franks, Henry learns that six objects are needed to start the Ink Machine in some kind of ritual. While searching around, he finds a dissected, and even stranger, physical version of cartoon character of Boris the Wolf, strapped to an operation table. After starting the Ink Machine, Henry is attacked by a malformed, lankier version of the studio’s mascot, Bendy, dubbed Ink Bendy. The workshop begins to collapse in on itself, and just before he can run through the exit, the floor breaks beneath his feet, sending him deeper into the studio. In the basement, Henry is forced to drain a few flooded stairwells of ink. After finding a fire axe, he makes his way into a room filled with coffins and a pentagram, where he promptly faints after having several flashes of the Ink Machine and Ink Bendy. After waking up from his coma, Henry traverses through a utility shaft and finds himself in the studio’s abandoned music department, ran by director Sammy Lawrence. Henry tries to leave through the main stairwell, but finds it flooded. Through several audio logs left by Sammy, projectionist Norman Polk and lyricist Jack Fain, Henry learns that runoff from the Ink Machine flooded several rooms below it, particularly the music department stairwell. This led to the installation of a large pump switch in Sammy’s office, itself being blocked by a massive leak. After encountering several inky monsters, including a transformed version of Jack Fain, Henry finally drains the stairwell. However, before he can exit, he is knocked unconscious by an ink transformed Sammy Lawrence, who ties him up in his lair. Sammy came to worship Ink Bendy as a diety, and plans to sacrifice Henry in exchange for his humanity. Before the ritual can be completed, Sammy is attacked by Ink Bendy in his recording room as Henry escapes. After outrunning Ink Bendy, Henry encounters another clone of Boris the Wolf, who takes him to his safehouse deeper in the studio. Outside of the safehouse, Henry and Boris are separated when Boris enters the ducts to open a blast door. Once the door is open, Henry finds the Heavy Toys Department, ran by Irish toymaker Shawn Flynn. There, he encounters a deformed version of Alice Angel, who takes a liking to him and demands that he follow her. While walking through the winding hallways, Henry and Boris are reunited. Boris had collected a Gent Pipe on his travels, and offers it to Henry to use in combat. After an encounter with a malformed version of Charley from The Butcher Gang, the duo find a lift, which they use to travel to Level 9, where Alice is waiting for them. After Alice opens another blast door, Henry and Boris come across a sea of Boris and Butcher Gang clones, all strapped to operation tables with their chests opened. Alice explains that these clones were used to keep herself together, and as she puts it, “beautiful’. In the next room, Henry finds Alice electrocuting another Butcher Gang clone. Alice contemplates over killing Henry, before deciding that he could be used for her own twisted needs, and sends him off to collect several objects to better herself with. As he runs around looking for these objects, Henry encounters Ink Bendy, the Butcher Gang, and even a transformed version of Norman Polk, dubbed The Projectionist due to the projector replacing his head. When her tasks are completed, Alice allows Henry to ascend to the top of the studio and escape. However, she discovers that Henry had brought a Boris clone with him, and sends the elevator crashing down to Level S, where she kidnaps Boris. Down on Level S, Henry traverses through the studio’s archives and a cage-filled cavern, before coming across a large warehouse full of props for the uncompleted Bendy Land park, designed by famous park designer Bertrum Peidmont. Through two audio logs left by Bertrum, Henry learns that he had been publicly humiliated by Joey on occasion, and after the park was ready to go into production, Joey fired him in an attempt to garner all of the credit. This left Bertrum furious, which Henry found out the hard way, as Bertrum had encased himself inside a prototype ride within the warehouse. After encountering The Butcher Gang and The Projectionist again, Henry finally opens up a haunted house ride, where he believes Alice has taken Boris. While riding through a ballroom, Henry’s cart is tossed off the rails by his old buddy; Boris, who has been turned into a hulking, mindless brute-like shadow of his former self. With no other choice but to kill his friend, Henry creates several Gent Pipes using a nearby Ink Maker and stabs them into Boris’ open chest cavity. Without her minion to protect her, Alice charges into the ballroom to kill Henry herself, but is stabbed through the chest by two Alice Angel and Boris clones, named Allison Angel and Tom respectively. Allison and Tom capture Henry and take him to their hideout deeper into the studio, where he is locked in a small, cramped cell. While Tom’s distrustful attitude toward Henry remains affirmative, Allison is keen to open up towards him, having regular conversations while Tom is away patrolling the studio and even letting him know about a mystical device dubbed the “Seeing Tool”, which when looked through can reveal hidden ink scrawlings invisible to the naked eye. While viewing the secret messages in his cell, Henry learns through extremely vague clues that a major catalyst to his escape from the studio was inside a vault. Later, Tom encounters The Ink Demon during a regular petrol shift, which alerts him of their whereabouts. After pinpointing their location, he tries to enter via the pipes, causing several loud bangs. Allison and Tom flee, leaving Henry for dead. However, using the “Seeing Tool” to guide his way, he escapes his cell with another Gent Pipe stowed away in his cell toilet’s water tank. After traversing through some flooded tunnels with a makeshift boat, Henry finds himself at a small shanty town filled with small huts and towers. As he tries to enter a boarded memorial-like doorway, he is ambushed by an old friend; Sammy Lawrence, wielding an axe and intent on killing Henry. During their duel, Sammy’s mask is knocked off, and he feigns embarrassment long enough to get Henry close enough for him to knock him to the ground. Before Henry can be beheaded, Tom and Allison arrive and cleave Sammy in the side of his head, killing him instantly. With Sammy being the one keeping all the Searchers and Lost Ones in check, they ambush Henry, Tom and Allison, who valiantly fight them. After successfully wiping out the raid, the cavalry are separated as the floor beneath Henry gives way while traversing a decrepit hallway, landing himself in the studio’s administration department. Through an audio log left by GENT transfer Thomas Connor, he learns that the Ink Machine created life-sized cartoon figures that were capable of speech and movement. He also learns that the souls of his fellow coworkers were used to create these figures, resulting in the freaky abominations such as Ink Bendy that he had become accustomed to. Ink Bendy was the first and only figure of his cartoon counterpart to emerge from the machine, and was ostracized and neglected due to his lack of a soul. While attempting to put a complex draining mechanism back together to drain the Film Vault entrance, Henry begins to feel the presence of Ink Bendy around him, as if he was following him to the vault. In the vault, Henry reunites with Allison and Tom, but finds that what he needed was taken, as he finds a secret message above an ink-covered box reading “THE DEMON HAS TAKEN IT.” With no other choice, the trio enters Ink Bendy’s lair. After passing by Ink Bendy undetected, the three find the true Ink Machine, surrounded by a sea of ink. As Allison and Tom were made of ink and cannot travel through it without dying, Henry must travel alone into the machine. Inside, he finds Ink Bendy’s throne, along with an audio log left by Joey Drew. He tells Henry that he can save all of his transformed employees and himself using “THE END”, a special film reel that can supposedly end the world. Before Henry can place the sacred reel in the holder beside the throne, Ink Bendy appears and transforms into a larger, beastly version of himself and throws him through a wall, instigating a sporadic chase between Beast Bendy and Henry. After escaping from the beast through the machine's pumping station, Henry reenters the throne room and activates “THE END”. The projectors surrounding the throne flash to life, projecting “THE END” onto the walls and coating the room in a blinding light. The films then cuts to a flashback of Henry visiting Joey in his old apartment. Joey expresses the guilt he had harbored from the studio's golden days, now feeling remorse for the way he had handled the studio's finances, employees, and reputation. He then invites Henry to visit the studio once more, saying that he had something special he wanted to show him. Cast Live-Action *Johnny Depp as Henry *Martin Lawrence as Joey Drew *Aaron Landon as Sammy Lawrence *Chris Netherton as Jack Fain *Sean McLoughlin as Shawn Flynn *Jeff Bergman as Grant Cohen *Lani Minella as Lacie Benton *Ralph Fiennes as Bertrum Piedmont Animations *John Turturro as Bendy *Emma Stone as Alice Angel *James Corden as Boris the Wolf Production Reception Critical Response Box Office Accolades Transcript/TV Spots/Trailers Category:Tim Burton films Category:Films directed by Tim Burton Category:Bendy and the Ink Machine Category:TheMeatly Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Henson Alternative